Kurt's Secret
by lolacola01
Summary: After the infamous house party at Rachel's Puck starts to see a change in Kurt. WARNING: Male pregnancy involved in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Puck had been accused on more than one occasion of being nothing but a dumb jock, but even he could see the change in the young soprano. Puck had first noticed the change the morning after Rachel's now infamous house party. The party had involved the whole Glee club and too much alcohol, and Puck couldn't really remember anything about it, but he had been told it was a good night. When the next morning came and all the Glee club kids' came grumbling in with bad hangovers Kurt had been noticeable absent from the choir room. When he did finally show up, an hour late and looking pale and shaky Puck had been shocked by the overnight change in his team mate. Now two months on the shock had left and now all Puck felt was concern. He watched as his young team mate slumped out of his black car clutching his bag to chest chest. The swagger Kurt once had that used to piss Puck off so much was now replaced with slumped shoulders and shuffling feet. The once perfect hair was now just a mop of black mess, and the porcelain pale skin was now pasty and gray. Puck probably wouldn't have noticed the changes in Kurt any other time, but lately Puck had been noticing everything about the young boy.

"Bad news Puck." Puck kept his eyes on Kurt as his dump jock friends walked towards him. "The two dumpster victims for the dumpster dive haven't showed up.

"So find someone else." Puck knew the whole dumpster dive routine was so middle school, but it was tradition, and it had to be done for the good of the school.

"The fag." Puck didn't need to take his eyes off of Kurt to know who the jock was talking about.

"Yeah," Another jock spoke up. "It's been months since we picked the dancing queen for the dumpster dive. What do you think Puck?"

Puck did a quick survey of Kurt's clothes making sure he wasn't wearing any of his favorite items before nodding his head in agreement with his team mate. It wasn't like Kurt wouldn't understand, he knew the school rules better than anyone. And if he did mind then Puck would just have to convince the club to do one of his awful musical numbers to make it up to him.

Puck stood at his usual place at the side of the dumpster as his ape like mate guided Kurt towards the dumpster. "You know the routine Hummel." Puck kept his voice cold as Kurt was placed in front of him.

"Look I don't know why you feel the need to block out your obviously homosexuality by throwing me into the dumpster, but could we not do this now?" Puck didn't even try to hide the smile on his face as Kurt went through his rant. It was proof that no matter how big Kurt's changes were, his true self was still in there somewhere.

"Just take off what you need," Puck sighed in an attempt to look unamused by Kurt's little dramatics, but in reality he loved watching Kurt being a bitch, it made him feel all warm inside. Kurt stood with his bag clutched across his stomach staring Puck down.

"No."

"No?" That was a new one, not once in all the years Kurt had been used as a dumpster victim did he ever make an attempt to stop it. "What do you mean no?" Puck laughed.

"No means no jackass. "The sound of the dumb jocks all mumbling in annoyance finally pulled Puck's eyes away from Kurt. The biggest of the jocks took a step towards the smaller boy but Puck was quicker.

"You know the rules too." Puck stood tall looking the jock in the eye. "I'm the only one that does Hummel." It wasn't really a rule, but it was one Puck insisted on after joining the Glee club. Puck waited for the jock to step back in line before he turned his attention back to Kurt. "So you ready?" He held out his hand to take Kurt's bag, but Kurt refused to hand it over as he held it tighter to his body.

"I said no." Kurt tried to sound like he was in control of the situation but Puck could see the small boy was actually looking panicked by it all.

Puck tried to ignore the feeling of the other jocks looking at him, waiting for him to finally break and throw Hummel in the dumpster. If it was up to him he would let Kurt go and he wouldn't have to be tortured with the dumpster dive. But it wasn't up to him, it was the damn school rules.

"I don't have the time for this," Puck finally snapped. In one quick movement he spun the smaller boy around to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Please don't." Kurt struggled against Puck causing Puck's hands to slip down to his stomach. Puck's hands were met with the feeling of a small bump. "Please Noah."

Puck instantly let go of Kurt, taking an unsteady step away from him. Now it all made sense, the two months of confusion was now lifted for Puck, and Kurt's sudden change made so much sense.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Feeling that tiny baby bump under his hands only made Puck's weird little obsession with Kurt stronger. Before it was just habit for Puck's eyes to fall on Kurt whenever the young soprano was anywhere near him, but now Puck watched Kurt closely in some need to protect him. The need he felt he couldn't even explain; not even to himself. Puck had found a way of admitting to himself that his heart didn't do little leaps every time Kurt was close enough to him. He could just put it all down to Hummel's girly voice and cute ass, he could pretend it wasn't gay to think of having Kurt bent over something as he stood behind him, his hands on his slim hips...

"Could you not stare at me like that? You ape." Puck was pulled from his thoughts by Kurt looking over his shoulder at him from his usual seat in the choir room.

It was the day after trying to make Kurt do the dumpster dive, and Puck was still trying to process the idea that Kurt was pregnant.

"Just wondering if the red knee high cardigan is the homo uniform or you lost a bet?" Puck also wondered how good the wool of the cardigan would feel against his bare chest if he held Kurt in his arms, but that wasn't something he was going to say out loud. "Seriously Hummel, could you get any gayer?" The silence that was met with Puck's questions was only more proof that Kurt had changed dramatically in the past two months. The old Hummel would have a few sassy remarks back and a hair flick to end with.

But back to Kurt being pregnant. Puck wasn't the smartest guy around but he did know that to get a gay guy pregnant you needed another gay guys help. He thought back to health class where he learned that scientists had finally found solid proof of the gay gene, and proved that without any doubt that two gay men could finally become parents without the help of a third party. Puck had never really thought about any of it before but now all he could think about was male pregnancy and how it really worked. He had sat up all night researching it online after feeling Kurt's bump, and everything he read came down to one simple fact; it took two gay men to get pregnant, and that was Puck's first mystery. As far as he knew Kurt was the only gay kid in school.

So while Mr. Shue lectured on the importance of Broadway Puck tuned out to go over his usual suspects. The only guys at Rachel's house party were all members of Glee club, and each one of them sat in front of Puck now. Suspect number one in Puck's eyes was Finn. The dump jock had moved into the Hummel's house around about the same time as the party, giving him the perfect opportunity to knock up the younger singer. It wasn't a secret that Kurt lusted after Finn and would follow him around just like... well just like Puck would follow Kurt around, but that wasn't important right now. Puck had to concentrate on figuring out if Finn was really capable of getting Hummel pregnant. Puck didn't really think he was capable of getting himself dressed in the morning so the likelihood of him getting the ice queen to drop his pants were pretty slim. Plus there was Rachel Berry, Finn's brand new love interest. The girl who Finn was crazy about and would never cheat on. Her addition to the mystery only made Puck certain it wasn't Finn he would have to concentrate on.

Suspect number two; wheels. Puck didn't even know if he could have sex or not. Plus there was his girlfriend Tina, who seemed to be stuck at wheels side every time Puck looked at them. Suspects three and four were Mike and other Asia, both who really didn't have what it takes to get Hummel to spread them. That only left one suspect, and the only one that had it in him to be Kurt's baby daddy.

Jesse St James had been there that night, at the party pretending to be the good boyfriend to Rachel. That was before he was found out to be spying for Vocal Adrenaline, and had been chased from the school. He had to be the one to get Hummel pregnant, there was no one else.

#

As soon as Mr. Shue gave up trying to convince the club that Broadway was cool, and they were allowed to leave Puck was out of the door before anyone else had a chance to stand. He needed a five minutes head start to get his little plan into action. Puck's strange routine of stalking Hummel had finally paid off. He knew that after Glee Kurt would usually walk to his locker to get what he needed before making his way across the parking lot to his precious car. This gave Puck about five minutes to do what he needed to before Kurt came, and what he needed to do now was make sure Kurt needed a ride home.

#

Puck sat in his beaten up old truck watching as Kurt walked gracefully by, his hips swaying making Puck's heart do that damn leap thing again. He really did need to see a doctor about that. He watched with his usual smirk spread across his face as Kurt noticed the flat Tyre. He waited, counting to ten before he climbed out of his truck and swaggered towards his damsel in distress.

"Problem?"

"Anyone but him," Kurt groaned to himself before turning to look up at his enemy. "You're the only problem I have."

Puck counted to tree before giving the smirked followed closely by the eyebrow twitch. "Looks like someone slashed your Tyre."

"Doesn't it?"

Puck ignored the 'drop dead' look he was getting from his Glee mate, he was used to it after all. "I could give you a ride if you want." At the word ride Puck let his smirk widen just a little, just enough for Kurt to let out a pissed off sigh.

"No need." Kurt tried giving his own smirk but failed completely and Puck's heart did the little leap again. He looked more like a cute little kitten in his red cardigan than the bad ass he was trying to be. Puck let the failed smirk slid, he was more interested in what Kurt was now doing at the back of his car. "I have a spare, I'll just change it myself."

"Like hell you will." God, for someone so hot he was really, really dumb. "Not in your condition." And there it was, the first mention of the tiny bump. Puck waited for Kurt to freak out and storm away but the soprano didn't move, not even a flinch.

"So you know I'm pregnant, big deal," Kurt said in his usual bitchy tone that made Puck want to smack him and kiss him at the same time.

"It is a big deal," Puck said letting his smirk slip completely. "You're only in the first trimester, you need to be careful with what you do." And now he was getting the look like he had two head. "Just get in my truck, I can run you home."

"I'd rather crawl."

Puck really didn't know why the hell his heart liked this kid so much, really, what was the attraction? "Just move Hummel." Puck walked away knowing full well Kurt would follow.

"I am not getting in your disease ridden truck," Kurt said as he trailed behind Puck. Puck threw open his truck door, because no matter what was said about him, he was a gentleman deep down. "I said I am not getting..."

"I heard you," Puck snapped. He might have been a gentleman deep down but even he couldn't take Hummel's crap. He let his eyes follow Kurt's as he looked at the stained seat he was expected to sit on. "Fine," Puck snapped again. In one quick movement he pulled his shirt from his body leaving him bare chested. "You can use my shirt." Puck covered the seat with his shirt. "Happy now?"

"I don't think you could call my feelings happy ones, it's more like..."

"Just get in the damn truck." Seriously, what the hell did he see in this kid.

#

Puck didn't need to get Kurt's address, he knew it by heart already. He had spent more times than he would like to admit to, driving by in the hope that Kurt would be out front cleaning his precious car.

"So, thanks I guess," Kurt grumbled before reaching for the door handle. It had been a fourteen minute drive and Puck hadn't said a word. He'd said it all in his head instead, but now he really had to say something.

"So you let St James knock you up?" He just wished he hadn't said that. The look he was now getting from Hummel was new, it wasn't just pissed off, it was stronger than that.

"You're an asshole."

"True," Puck admitted honestly. "But did you?"

"My baby has nothing to do with you."

"Does he know?" Puck was feeling something else now. The leaping heart was still there but there was something else. It almost felt like fear.

"If you're asking if my baby's father knows, then no. No one knows." Kurt's pissed off attitude disappeared and Puck was left with a sad looking Kurt in his truck.

"You're not going to tell him?" Puck was well aware that this was probably the first real conversation he'd ever had with Kurt, and he was loving it.

"He wouldn't care."

"Well St. James is an ass," Puck shrugged. "But if I knew some guy was carrying my kid..." Puck didn't have to finish the sentence, he knew Hummel understood.

Puck let the silence fill the car. Kurt had took his hand away from the door and was now sitting clutching his bump. There was so much Puck could say at that moment, he could tell Kurt about the leaps but he knew if he opened his mouth something stupid would fall out and it would make Kurt leave his truck, and that was the last thing he wanted. So he stayed quiet and took sneaky glances towards Kurt's tiny dump, and imagined what it would be like to run his hand along the smooth pale skin that sat under the red cardigan.

"Your dad left didn't he?" Kurt was looking at him down, staring right into his eyes.

"Yeah," Puck admitted quietly. "I was eight, he left to go chasing some rock star dream." Finn didn't even know that, he didn't know why he was admitting it to Hummel.

"My mom died when I was young." Puck knew that, but then he knew almost everything about the young soprano. "I always felt like my life didn't make sense after she died."

"Like it had been put on hold, and now you walk around in a sixteen-year-old body with an eight-year-old heart, because that was the last time you felt safe." Puck swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he watched Kurt nod silently in agreement. "You should let your baby's dad know, you don't want your kid growing up feeling that feeling."

Kurt moved his hands from his bump to grab the door handle. "Thanks for the ride." Kurt climbed out of the truck before turning to look back at Puck. "I'm glad your nipple ring is finally healed, I told you it would." Without saying anything else Kurt turned and walked away leaving Puck to sit in his truck looking down at his bare chest. A hazy memory of waking up with his nipple throbbing with pain came back to him now. He had spent days wondering why the hell his nipple ring was tore from his chest, but he had soon gave up caring after it healed. Kurt bringing it up again only added one more mystery for him to solve.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

If Puck had to he could admit to himself that he was a little bit jealous of Jesse St James. He could admit that to himself, but there was no way he was going to admit that to St James. Instead he wanted to get St James by the neck and describe another feeling to him. He would explain to him in great detail why the former Gleek was going to do the right thing, and by the right thing he meant never contacting Kurt again. Puck had this all running through his mind as he made his way towards Vocal Adrenaline's school. He had just got to the main entrance when he came face to face with the man who he now hated more than anyone else in the world.

"Puck?" Puck could hear the worry in Jesse's voice as he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him around a corner out of the way. "People are going to know I'm missing."

"Don't care," Puck answer. "Now you're going to listen to me." Puck threw his former team mate against the stone wall with a force that made him groan in pain.

"What do you want Puck?" Jesse rubbed the back of his head where the wall had connected. "If you damage me in anyway I'll sue."

"If you come near my friend again, I'll kill you," Puck said using his usual mean voice. It was the same voice he used when he was reading his little sister bedtime stories with monsters in them, but that wasn't important right now.

"Please," Jesse scoffed. "Like I would have any use for that anymore. I had my fun..."

The former Gleek didn't need to say another word before Puck had him pressed against the wall even more. "So you just used him?" Puck really wanted to kill now. Usually his anger was all just for show, something to do to prove to the school he was a badass, but now he was really feeling it. "You screwed him and then just dumped him, just like that?"

"Him?" Jesse stood looking at Puck like he had two heads. "Who are we talking about?"

"Who are we..." Puck trailed off. "And they call me the asshole?" Puck laughed bitterly. "At least I know the names of the people I screw." Jesse stood with his back against the wall looking at Puck with the same 'what the hell are you talking about' look on his face. "Kurt," Puck snapped. "I'm talking about you screwing Kurt at Rachel's house party. Which is pretty shitty of you since you were dating Berry at the time."

"You think I slept with Kurt?" Jesse now stood laughing at Puck. "Oh my god you do don't you?"

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid," Puck snapped. "I know you both had sex at Rachel's party, he told me."

"Well he lied," Jesse said flippantly. "And if I remember correctly it was you and Kurt that disappeared off together at the end of the night. Now if you would let me go, I have dance practice." Jesse pushed himself from the wall to walk away leaving Puck standing there.

"You're lying," Puck called out as Jesse got to the corner.

"Go ask Kurt," Jesse said looking at Puck with a smirk. "He was the only one there that night that didn't drink." Jesse turned the corner leaving Puck standing staring at the ground in shook.

…...

Puck felt sick as he stood looking at the white door of Hummel's house. He had replayed St James' words over and over again in his mind on the ride over and now it was all making sense. Kurt Hummel, the school's only gay was now pregnant with his child and he was lying to him about it. Pretending it was someone elses so Puck didn't get involved. It all made so much sense now. Puck couldn't understand why Kurt would have sex with St James. They hadn't said two words to each other through the whole time Jesse was a member of New Directions, and Puck knew that. I mean he knew everything about Hummel.

Puck knocked lightly on the Hummel's front door praying silently that Kurt's father didn't answer. His prayers were answered when Finn stood smiling at him with his usual goofiness. "Hey man."

"You're going to have to leave," Puck said as he walked through the front door. "Go see Berry or catch a movie. I don't care what you do just don't come home for a few hours." Puck waited a few seconds for Finn to take in all the words before he pushed the lanky teen out of the front door. "And don't tell anyone I was here." Puck slammed the front door shut in Finn's confused face.

It wasn't hard for Puck to find Kurt in the large house, he just followed the sound of show tunes andfound himself in Kurt's basement room. "Listen Kurt I..." Puck from at the bottom of the steps at the sight of Kurt standing in front of the full length mirror rubbing lotion onto his stomach.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Kurt's cheeks flushed red as he crossed the bedroom to grab his shirt.

"Finn, he..." Puck watched in a daze as the small bump was covered by Kurt's silk shirt.

"This isn't Finn's room." Puck stood frozen on the bottom step as Kurt moved around the bedroom trying to hide his embarrassment at being caught with his shirt off. The baby bump was a lot bigger than it felt under Puck's hand's when he had felt it during the dumpster dive. It made a lot of sense though, Puck remembered the pictures of his mother when she was pregnant with him. How big her bump was, how round her stomach was. If he thought hard enough he could imagine Kurt like that, a big round belly. Maybe he would let Puck rub the lotion on it for him. He could... "Can I help you?" Puck's eyes shot off of Kurt's stomach to look into his eyes. "You're freaking me out, just staring like that."

"You lied." Puck stopped himself saying anything else. He knew he had to be careful or he would find himself with a pissed off Hummel on his hand's. Puck didn't have to say anything else anyway, Kurt knew exactly what he was talking about.

"So?" The ice queen came back so fast Puck felt his stomach flip at the sight of Kurt's bitchy attitude. "So I lied, big deal, it's not like you care anyway."

"You don't know anything about me." No one knew anything about Puck. No one cared enough to learn anything.

"I know you have this weird little obsession with me," Kurt said with a laugh that made Puck want to hit him, but the small bump stopped him. He kept his eyes on the bump as Kurt started talking again. "You follow me around and think I don't see you. I can see you watching me in the locker room like some sort of stalker." Puck tried blocking out the words and focused on the bump. Kurt was saying outloud all of his secrets, spilling them out of his mouth with so much hate that Punk felt his eyes sting with tears. "You have never said a nice word to me in the whole time you've known me, yet you look at me like you love me." Kurt let out a bigger laugh causing Puck to look up at him. "And then at Rachel's party..."

"What happened at Rachel's party?" Puck said interrupting Kurt's rant. "I don't remember anything."

"How convenient," Kurt spat out.

Puck felt his stomach sink at the look he was now getting from the younger singer. "I know we had sex..."

"If that's what you call it."

"Jesse said we disappeared during the party." Puck let his eyes fall to the bump again. "He said you would know what happened because you were the only one sober. I need to know what happened that night."

"You really want to know what happened that night?" Kurt took a step forward causing Puck to step back against the steps. "You want to know that you practically dragged me towards the bedroom, locking the door behind us. You want to know how you did everything you could to get what you wanted from me before leaving me there alone in the dark crying."

"No," Puck shook his head. "No I would never do that."

"Please," Kurt scoffed. "The whole school knows how you get your kicks with girls. You pick the dumb ones and convince them you love them, and just as they start falling for, you dump them and move onto the next one. Only this time you didn't pick a dumb one that would fall for your sweet words. I didn't fall for you, but yet you still got what you wanted. You took it from me even when I said no."

"No." Puck stumbled up the stairs backwards. "I would never hurt you."

"You were drunk," Kurt spat out. "So out of control."

"Kurt I wouldn't..."

"If you don't leave me and my baby alone I'll tell everyone how you raped me."

Puck spun around and ran the rest of the steps. He needed air, he couldn't breathe. Throwing open Kurt's front door Puck slumped to the ground on his knees as he gasped for air. Kurt's words replayed over and over again as he desperately tried to remember something, anything from that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Puck's mom had always warned him that his way with girls would come back to haunt him. She would always remark that his pretense at being a badass would one day get him into trouble, and it was looking like she was right. After Puck left Kurt's house he raced home and locked himself away in his bedroom. Now a week later he was still there, still refusing to go to school, or to even talk about what was wrong with him. He would just lay back in his bed replaying Hummel's words over and over again in his head until everything melted together. The only word now in his head was rape. He still didn't understand it, even after a week of trying. His attitude to girls wasn't always the best but he'd never hurt one of them. In fact it was a well known secret among the girls he'd slept with that Puck was actually quite nice, in fact he could be really romantic when he wanted to be. And that was why nothing made sense to Puck anymore.

#

It was the front door being banged repeatedly that finally got Puck out of his room on that seventh day. When Puck pulled the door open to reveal Kurt standing on the other side of it, it took everything in Puck's body not to run. He stood staring at the small boy in front of him until Kurt grew bored and began to talk. "You're going to let me in, we're going to go somewhere quiet, and you're going to listen to me carefully." Kurt finished his orders by pushing Puck in the chest until he was stumbling back into the house, and Kurt had stepped over the threshold.

"No one's home," Puck managed to say before Kurt had closed the door behind them.

"Good, that will make this a lot easier on me. Now show me your bedroom."

Puck was confused more than ever now, but he did was he was told and led Kurt upstairs towards his bedroom. The room was in complete darkness so the first thing Kurt did when he entered was open the blinds. He then stood in the middle of the room surrounded by Puck's mess.

"Of all the guys to have a kid with," Kurt muttered to himself as Puck stood at the entrance of the door looking like a frightened animal. "Okay you're going to have to get that look off of your face and come sit down so we can talk."

"Kurt I am so sorry..."

Kurt put his hand up stopping Puck from saying anything else. "What I actually meant was I talk and you listen. Now sit." Puck followed the shorter singers order quickly and sat on the end of his unmade bed. "You haven't been to school all week." Kurt perched himself on top of the jocks computer table. "Finn told me you were sick."

"Sick in the head," Puck hears himself saying.

"Well you look better now so maybe you should get back to school." Kurt lets his eyes scan around the dirty bedroom. "Maybe after you burn this place down first."

"I can't, I can't face anyone." Puck was used to people looking at him like he was below them. He could shrug it off easily, even if he did do it through bullying, but to have people know how low he sank with Kurt, well Puck didn't think he could cope with the looks people would give him now. "I'm thinking of going away for a while."

"Seriously?" Kurt stood from the table to stand in front of Puck. "This pity party your throwing for yourself is pretty lame, you really need to get over it."

"I raped you." Puck stood to so he was now towering over the young soprano. "I did something to you so wrong that I should be in jail right now for it."

"Seriously Puck, this kid better take after me or we're both screwed." Kurt stood in front of Puck with his hand's on his hips.

"I just don't think I can live with myself," Puck admitted to Kurt in a small voice.

"You didn't rape me."

Puck was sure he was hearing things but when he looked into Kurt's eyes he knew his ears hadn't been playing tricks on him. "I don't understand."

"This baby growing inside of me might not have been planned, but it's coming now, and I have to protect it no matter what."

"I really don't understand," Puck admitted.

"You didn't rape me." It was now Kurt's turn to look nervous as he watched Puck's reaction. "I lied to you to protect my baby." Puck look around his room trying to come up with something to say, to think of something that would make sense, but all he could do was look at Kurt for help. "I was feeling very low at Rachel's party that night. You must have noticed because you came over to me and started talking." A small smile spread across Kurt's face as he remembered that night.

Flashback

"So your solo this week was pretty... good," Puck choked out as Kurt looked up at him with confusion.

"Thanks?" Puck coming up to him any other time would freak Kurt out because he knew something bad was coming next, but being in Rachel's gave Kurt a sense of protection he usually wouldn't have. "Your dance..."

"So I was hoping I could talk to you," Puck interrupted. "I mean I wanted to talk to you." That was a new aspect for Kurt, he really couldn't think of a time when him and Puck actually talked and not just throw insults back and forth.

"Okay," Kurt said giving up his attempt to make sense of anything. "How's football?"

"No," Puck groaned, "not that kind of talk. I want to have a serious talk with you, alone." Puck leaned closer to Kurt breathing his alcohol breath on him. "I know where Berry's room is."

Kurt gave a sideways glance towards the group hoping someone would be witness to this, but everyone was too busy getting drunk and messing up Rachel's kitchen. "But we could talk here," Kurt suggested but Puck shook his head.

"Just follow me." Kurt did as he was told and followed a drunk Puck towards the Rachel's room. Once inside the room Kurt stood to the side as Puck closed and locked the door behind them. Kurt could feel the jocks eyes on him as he tried his best to look everywhere but at him. Locking the door only meant one thing for Kurt, and that was that Puck now could do what he wanted and no one would be able to come to the rescue. All this was going through Kurt's mind as Puck came behind him.

"I really did enjoy your solo this week." Kurt felt his whole body still as Puck whispered in his ear. "You should do more of them."

Kurt kept himself looking straight ahead at Rachel's collection of teddy bears as Puck's hand's came to rest on his shoulder's. "I agree." Kurt might have been nervous but he wasn't one to turn down a compliment.

"Sit on the bed." Puck's hand's slipped from Kurt's shoulder's to the small of his back to give him a gentle push towards the bed.

"I think we should probably get back to the party."

"I think we should make out."

Kurt spun around hearing Puck's words. "You're drunk," Kurt accused. Puck only nodded his head as he took a step towards him. "Seriously, you really don't know what you're saying."

"I like you," Puck blurted out. "I like you, and I want to make out with you." That was all Puck said before he was pushing Kurt down onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

End Of Flashback

"And you don't call that rape?" Puck asked. He sat on the edge of the bed a few feet away from Kurt with his head in his hands.

"I'm going to say something once and then I never want to talk about it again so sit up and listen to me," Kurt ordered. "And look at me when I'm talking to you." Puck sat up straight, turning his whole body towards the young soprano. "Something was different that night. Just the two of us together in that room with no one else brought out a side of you I haven't seen before, and well...I liked it. You were nice, sweet almost, and I guess that's what drove me to give in and... well you know what we did."

"We had sex." Puck looked down at his hand's. "It wasn't rape?"

"That was cruel of me, I guess I panicked when you guessed you were the father. I should never have said you raped me." It was Kurt's turn to look down at his hand's nervously. He fidgeted with the ring on his finger until Puck reached out to stop him.

"Why did you panic?" Puck kept ahold of Kurt's hand as they sat side by side on the messy bed.

"I found out I was pregnant a month ago and my first thought was having to tell you," Kurt said as he gave Puck's hand a squeeze. "I knew you didn't remember that night with us, so coming up to you and telling you I was pregnant wasn't going to go down well. You would have beat me up."

"I would never hurt you," Puck answered quickly.

"You've spent the last two years throwing me into a dumpster," Kurt said dryly.

"Have I ever hurt you during those two years?" Puck ran his thumb gently over the back of Kurt's hand.

"You're not ready to be a father Noah."

Kurt calling Puck by his first name jolted something inside him, something familiar. "You called me Noah that night," he said remembering the soft whisper Kurt used.

"Towards the end," Kurt smiled. "I felt kind of stupid moaning out Puck every few seconds."

Puck breathed in deep as silence filled the bedroom. He had spent seven days locked in his bedroom with only his thoughts for company, so what he was about to say made a lot of sense to him, he just hoped Kurt would understand. "I want to be a father." Kurt tried to talk but Puck stopped him. "You don't know what's in my heart. I know what I want."

"You can't want this," Kurt sighed pointing towards his bump.

Puck took his hand from Kurt's to place it gently against the small baby bump. "Let me prove that I do," Puck said in a whisper. "Please."

Kurt kept his eyes on Puck's hand as it gently rubbed against his bump. "Okay," he breathed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Puck arrived at school the day after his talk with Kurt with a new out look on things. He climbed out of his beaten up truck scanning the groups of teenagers and realized quickly no one was paying him much attention. In fact not one person in the parking lot even glanced at him as he walked towards the school entrance. Once inside the school Puck headed straight for Kurt's locking hoping the young soprano would already be there. They hadn't spoken since the bedroom but Puck hoped Kurt's promise to allow him to prove himself as the father he always wanted to be was still on. He just got to the lockers in time to see Artie and Tina waving goodbye to the young soprano. This left Puck and Kurt alone in the empty corridor.

"You know you don't have to follow me around school like a stalker anymore," Kurt said as he kept his back to the jock.

Puck took one small step towards the lockers and waited for Kurt to finish putting away his backpack before he spoke. "I have something for you." Puck slipped his hand inside his own backpack to pull out a small envelope. "It's not much." Puck stood with his shoulder pressed against the lockers as he watched Kurt opened the letter he had spent hours working on.

"What is this?" Kurt's eyes scanned over the sheet of paper in his hand.

"It's my plans for the next nine months." Puck had spent the whole night after Kurt left his house just going over everything he would need to do to make himself ready to be a father.

"Get your own apartment?" Kurt read out number three on the long list of things that needed to be done.

"For when the baby is with me," Puck explained. "I can't have the baby staying with me at my mom's, I need to do this properly."

"When then baby's with you?"

"You know like on weekends and things," Puck Shrugged. "Isn't that what single dads do?"

"Okay you're confusing me," Kurt shook his head as he looked back down at the list.

Puck had worked it all out for what he needed to do in the next few months so he would be ready for the baby coming. Almost everyone who knew him wouldn't think he was in the middle of a breakdown by the calmness he was showing at being told he was going to be a father, but Puck saw it differently. He had spent a week locked in his room torturing himself because he thought he had hurt the one person beside his mom and sister that he could actually care about. For anyone else the realization that he cared about Kurt would be shocking, but for Puck it was a long time coming. Puck knew he was gay from a young age, and at that young age he promised himself he would be the only one to know. Before his father decided that his family wasn't worth sticking around for, he had taught Puck about being a man and never showing weakness. He had told him that the weakest men in the world were the fags. Puck didn't want to be weak so he knew he could never be gay, he would have to push that part of him aside and focus on being strong. That worked for a while, it worked until he met Kurt for the first time. One look at the short brunette and Puck knew he was gay. It was the first day of middle school and Puck watched from the bike stand as Kurt hugged and kissed his father goodbye before strutting towards the school entrance. After that day Puck found himself watching the short boys every move closely for no real reason other than he wanted to. It was shortly after that first day that the dumpster dives had started. And from that day until the present Puck learned over and over again that you could be gay and strong at the same time because he watched Kurt do it everyday.

#

Puck spent the rest of his first day back at school going around his classes asking his teachers for extra work. In every class he was quizzed on why he suddenly felt the need to start taking school seriously, but he ignored them all and focused on the little being growing inside of Kurt. By the time Glee club came around Puck was exhausted by his first day of being responsible, so he choice to take an hour out from it all and sat at the back of the choir room.

"I'm telling you it's the shoes you wear." Puck watched as Mercedes and Kurt entered the choir room and sat in their usual seats at the front.

"My shoes have nothing to do with why my feet are swollen," Kurt snapped coldly. "I just haven't had time to relax lately."

"Boy your feet look like my daddy's, and he works sixteen hours a day."

"I need a day at a spa," Kurt answered with a hair flick. Puck knew the hair flick was Kurt's way to silently tell Mercedes she had to stop talking now, and by the way she turned her whole body towards the front of the room she knew it too.

#

The following day as Glee practice came Puck took the first step in his plan and took the seat next to Kurt at the front of the class. He knew the rest of the group would wonder what he was playing at, but as he sat down and Kurt mouth twitched into a smile none of them really mattered.

"Did you read my list?" Puck whispered before Mr. Shue walked through the door.

"Number eight is impossible."

Puck thought back over the list before giving a soft laugh. "You mean getting to know Burt is impossible?"

"He's going to want to kick your ass when he finds out."

"When he... you mean he doesn't know?" Puck felt his head explode just a little as Kurt shook his head.

"We are the only ones that know." Yep Puck was sure his head just exploded. "But I think people are beginning to suspect. Mercedes..."

"Oh," Puck jumped from his seat to grab his backpack. "I totally forgot, I got you something."

"Well you got me knocked up if that counts."

Puck ignored the teasing bitchiness from Kurt as he handed him another envelope to open. "I sort of overheard you yesterday talking to Mercedes."

"You bought me coupons for a spa?" Kurt held the coupons in his hand as he looked at Puck confused.

"Mercedes said your feet were sore," Puck shrugged. "I figured you could go this weekend, get away from everyone."

"There's two coupons in the envelope though."

Puck really didn't want to say what he had to say next but he knew he was going to. "I was maybe thinking of coming with you." And now Kurt was looking at him with that face again. It was the same look he would give any time Puck attempted to badmouth Gaga. "We could go over my list some more."

"I guess."

"So this weekend?" Puck was already planning it out in his head before Kurt had the chance to nod in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Puck had no idea what to expect when he climbed into Kurt's car on the Saturday morning they were going to the spa. Kurt had insisted that no one was to find out they were going, so Puck was forced to be up and ready, and sitting on his front step at seven in the morning for when Kurt pulled up to collect him. He had been lying awake all night practicing what he would say to Kurt on the drive to the spa but one look at him when he climbed inside and all the words fell out of Puck's head.

"Music?" Kurt asked pointing to his Cd player. It was the first thing Kurt said after the awkward hello.

"I like music," Puck answered but soon wished he'd kept his mouth shut when Kurt let out a soft little giggle at him. "I mean sure, music's fine."

"Okay," Kurt said letting out another little giggle.

Puck's embarrassment soon disappeared when Kurt began singing along softly to the Madonna song currently playing on the radio. Puck settled into his own silence and allowed his nerves to calm. He had no idea how his life had turned so drastically, and so quickly. It was only a year ago Puck was dumping Kurt in the dumpster daily, and sending him flying into lockers. When he first joined Glee club it was only to force Finn back to the football team where he belonged, but when he walked through the choir room door that first day and saw Kurt sitting there he knew he would not be able to leave it. Those first few week he learned so many interesting things about Kurt that two years of dumpsters dives had not. It was then he knew that burying his true self and pretending to be something he was not was never going to work. just sitting in a room with Kurt for an hour three days a week had opened his eyes and heart to what he truly was, and by watching Kurt closely he had learned what he truly was wasn't something to be a shamed of. He could be gay and happy, he just had to open his heart to it.

"What are you smiling it?" The song had finished without Puck noticing and now Kurt was looking at him. "You completely drifted off."

"I was just thinking about when I joined the Glee club."

Kurt let out a strangled laugh as he turned his attention back to the road in front of him. "We were sure you only joined to get better access to us, you know for bullying us."

"You might be right," Puck laughed.

Flashback

Puck walked through the choir room door with Matt and Mike at his side. He wore his usual smart ass smirk that grew wider when Hummel's head turned towards the door. Pissing off the school gay was just one more bonus in joining Glee club. He had been so mad at Finn when he found out he was lying about joining the singing freaks, but when he thought it over and realized bullying the freaks from the inside would be a lot more fun. Luck for Puck he could actually sing so convincing the choir teacher to let him join was surprisingly easy. He had spent the first few weeks just sitting back and enjoying the freak show that was presented to him, but in week five he was forced to sit up and take notice when Kurt stood at the front of the choir room, and began singing some weird Broadway show. Puck had never heard anything so beautiful in his whole life, and it was only made better when Kurt blew the last note. Puck could see just by looking at him that Kurt meant to do it, and that proved that ice queen Hummel was happy to be seen less than perfect, and by doing that it proved to Puck that Kurt was so much more perfect that he ever could think was possible. Defying Gravity was the moment when Puck's hate and contempt for Kurt turned completely to love and admiration. It was at that moment Puck finally started accepting who he was as a person. He finally admitted to himself that he was gay and he was okay with it.

End Of Flashback

When they arrived at the spa they were quickly booked in and lead to a small changing room. The moment the woman in an all white uniform closed the changing room door Puck was pulling his clothes off to change into the robe like the woman had told him, but Kurt stayed rooted to the spot trying his best not to look at Puck and his nakedness.

"You're not going to get changed?" Puck could sense that Kurt was uncomfortable around him but he knew it was something they both had to just get over quickly if they were going to be sharing a kid soon. "You wouldn't want to get all that lotion stuff on your nice clothes."

"I was just thinking how easy it would be to set me up right now," Kurt said without lifting his head up to see Puck's reaction. "You could do just about anything to me an you wouldn't get caught."

"You think I brought you all this way for some sort of prank?" Puck was now stripped of all his clothes and was wrapped in the fluffy white bath robe. "Kurt I'm talking to you."

"Look I can't help it okay. I just... well you can't blame me for thinking the worst when it comes to you."

"I get that," Puck answered quickly. "I know that years of bullying isn't going to be wiped out with one gesture, but just let me try okay?" Puck moved towards the door not taking his eyes off of Kurt once. "Let me show you I can be the man you need me to be."

"Okay."

"Okay," Puck breathed out, "I'm going to go book us in for a session in their private steam room while you get changed, that way we can talk about things."

#

Kurt kept the white towel wrapped around his body long after they entered the steam room, Puck had stripped his off the moment the door was closed, leaving him with only a small towel over his thighs.

"So I got a job." Puck had been waiting days to tell Kurt about it, he wasn't in a desperate need to tell him what the job was though.

"Oh yea, where?"

Puck knew it was just something he would have to do, just swallow his pride and do it. "Garbage collector before school then after going back and cleaning out the dumpsters." Puck knew the deep red of his cheeks wasn't just the steam rooms fault. The irony wasn't lost on Puck, he knew how poetic it was for him to be cleaning out dumpsters after years of filling them up with high school students. ""Yeah so I've got a job."

"Well that's good." Puck couldn't make out Kurt's expression because of the steam but he could hear the warmth in his voice which made Puck feel better.

"I'll be able to save for an apartment and still have enough over to buy baby stuff..."

"You don't have to," Kurt interrupted quickly.

"I do." That was one thing Puck was sure of. He had to provide for his kid like his father didn't do for him. "I'll get you everything you need."Kurt didn't argue anymore which Puck thankful for. "So any morning sickness?" Puck could hear Kurt let out a soft little chuckle which made him let out his own laugh. "Seriously what's all this about?"

"Yeah, there's been a few mornings where my heads been in the toilet. Which isn't exactly any different from mornings at school."

"You got your head stuck down the toilet in school?" Now Puck was pissed. Sure he'd thrown him in dumpsters more times than he could remember, and sure he had thrown a few ice cold drinks in his face, but not once had he been cruel enough to flush his head down a toilet.

"So I was thinking of getting a facial while I'm here," Kurt said changing the subject, "and you can take that dirty smirk off of your face Puckerman."

"I wasn't..."

"You were," Kurt answered with an amused tone. "My skins been so dry since I got pregnant."

Puck stayed quiet, because really he had no idea about skin or anything else Kurt would want to talk about and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself. Instead he let the silence fill the steam room as Kurt lay down with his head near Puck's leg. He could almost make the outline of Kurt's body, and he could make out his bare chest where he had let the towel slip. He still couldn't see his stomach though the steam, but he could still imagine it. He had done his research online again and he clicked on some pictures of pregnant men, and by what he saw Kurt's bump should be forming quickly now. Not big enough for anyone to notice but big enough to hold in the palm of his hand. Puck had no idea what a baby bump would feel like, but for some reason he knew for a fact that Kurt's would be soft just like the rest of his skin.

Without even thinking about it Puck stretched his arm over Kurt's head and rested his hand on the dump. "Puck what..." Kurt trailed off as Puck began rubbing his fingertips over the bump.

"I knew it would be soft." Puck smiled to himself.

"Yeah," Kurt breathed out. Puck knew he had shocked the young soprano but Kurt not moving was a good sign. So with his hand still on Kurt's bump Puck settled back against the wooden bench and enjoyed the silence for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The spa had been a great leap forward in forming some sort of relationship with Kurt, but Puck knew he had a long way to go before he could feel like he was making any kind of progress. After the spa Kurt dropped Puck off at home with the promise of coming by the next morning to go over more plans. The next step was telling everyone, not something Puck really wanted to do, but he knew they couldn't hide it any longer. So on that first morning while driving to school Kurt announced that he wanted to tell the first person together, and Puck felt his heart stop with fear at the thought of it.

"You want to tell Mercedes today?" Puck really wished he had worn his running shoes this morning, because he knew Kurt's best friend was going to kill him.

"She already thinks something is wrong. I can tell her myself if you can't deal with it."

"No," Puck sighed, "I'll be there for you."

"I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you too much." Kurt's nervous little laugh only made Puck want to run more.

"I think telling your dad would be easier." Anything was better than facing Mercedes, that girl could be frightening when she wanted to be.

"We'll tell her at lunch." Kurt pulled into his usual space in the parking lot as Puck looked around him for any sign of Mercedes. "I thought you were a badass."

"I'm the biggest badass around." Puck really wasn't but he needed everyone to believe it.

"Sure you are," Kurt scoffed as he climbed out of the car. Puck stayed quiet as he followed Kurt out. Maybe Kurt didn't need to think of him as a badass, maybe it was just the rest of the school that had to have that image of big bad Puck.

#

By Mercedes stillness and lack of words Puck was certain the Glee diva was in shock. He had sat by Kurt's side in the empty choir room and let the young soprano take charge of telling Mercedes about the baby.

"So yeah," Kurt said looking carefully at his best friend, "I'm having Puck's baby."

Puck kept one eye on Mercedes and the other on the choir room door in case he needed to make an escape when the diva's shock wore off. He's seen her dance so he knew she could move quickly, and the fact that he had knocked up her best friend would only make her move quicker if she felt the need to hurt him. "You're going to have to say something, Mercedes."

"Yeah..." Puck stopped any kind of conversation he was about to start when Mercedes eyes shot in his direction.

"You've finally gone and done it." The shock had finally worn off and now it's time for Puck to be scared. "You've messed with the wrong person this time." For no real reason other than fear Puck moved a few inches closer to Kurt. "I sit back and watched you mess with every girl in this school, and I don't say anything because most of those girls are idiots, but when you go after my boy Kurt, well then I got to step up and kick your ass." The screeching of Mercedes chair being push back as she stood caused Puck and Kurt jump.

"Mercedes calm down, it's not like that."

"Stay out of this Kurt," Mercedes warned, "this has nothing to do with you."

"Look we're not asking for your permission or something here." In a way Puck was asking for Kurt's best friends permission but he really didn't want her to know that. "We just thought you should know what's going on."

"You get my boy Kurt pregnant and you think I'm not going to do anything about it." Mercedes was at Kurt's side taking him by the hand. "Come on you, we need to talk."

Puck with confusion as Kurt was dragged from the choir room. "Well that went... well."

#

Puck didn't see Kurt for the rest of the day, and by the time made his way out to the parking lot Kurt's car was gone leaving Puck to walk home. He had only made his way down the road away from school when a car slowed to a stop beside him.

"Get in."

Puck bend down to look through the passenger window to find Mercedes and the rest of the girls from Glee club. "What's..."

"Get in," Mercedes ordered again. Puck knew running would only lead to Mercedes running him over so he accepted invitation and climbed into the back of the car beside Tina.

"You picked the wrong person this time," Tina said shaking her head as the car began moving again.

#

The girls took Puck to Rachel's house, not one of them saying a word to him the whole way there. Puck sat on the edge of Rachel's bed and waited for what the next step in the girls' plan was. He knew they all cared for Kurt so he was going to go along with whatever they wanted to do, he just wished they would hurry up about it. They were all just standing together in a huddle looking at him like he had kicked their puppy.

"So we going to..."

"Shut it, Puckerman," Tina interrupted shocking Puck and everyone else in the room. Puck had never heard her say more than two words at a time, yet here she was standing in front of him, hand's on hips and a pissed off look on her face. "You picked the wrong person to mess with."

"Look I don't know..."

"Didn't you hear me the first time," Tina snapped, "I said shut it. Now this is what's going to happen. You are going to back the hell off."

"Yeah." Now Mercedes was in front of him eyes blazing. "You need to quit this game you're playing and leave Kurt alone."

"What game?" Puck really didn't have the energy for this. He had to be at work in an hour, he really didn't need to be getting into an argument with a bunch of girls. "There is no game."

"Of course there is." And now Santana was voicing her opinion and confusing Puck even more. She didn't even like Kurt.

"Puck's playing games with Kurt?" Brittany asked, "like Monopoly?"

"There is no game." Yeah Puck really didn't have time for this. He stood to leave only to have the seven woman take a step towards him.

"Puck, even Kurt thinks you're playing games," Quinn said more gently that the others would.

"He told us he's scared that you're not going to keep your promises." Rachel tried to sound as concerned as Quinn but it only came off as mild boredom.

"Kurt told you that?" Puck slumped back down on the bed as all seven woman nodded yes. "He really thinks that?"

"He says the moment it comes to telling his dad you're going to freak and run."

"That's not true."

"That's what he thinks, Puck," Tina stuttered out. "He wants to believe you, but he still thinks you're playing him."

And it was Tina's words that made Puck leap from the bed and grab Mercedes car keys from her hand. "Boy what..."

"Shut it," Puck snapped before he was running down Rachel's stairs and out of the front door. If Kurt wanted proof that he wasn't being played, Puck would give it to him. He would show Kurt and everyone else just how serious he was about being a father.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I am in love with your son." Puck practiced the same line over and over again in his head as he made his way up Kurt's drive way. He had so many emotions running through him and he didn't know which one he should be feeling. Usually his default would be anger. Angry at the girls for sticking their nose in where it really didn't concern them. Angry at Kurt for doubting him or angry with himself for acting like an ape for so many years and putting those doubts in Kurt's head. He was also feeling scared because no matter how many times he said he was a badass going to Kurt's door to tell Burt everything was pretty scary. So with one last deep breath he knocked on the white door and waited. "I'm in love with Kurt," he blurted out as the door began to open.

"What the hell are you doing?" Puck looked up to find Kurt standing there with a pissed off look on his face.

"I was..." Puck stuttered out.

"Get back in the car, you idiot." Kurt pushed Puck on the chest causing him to stumble back down the small step.

"I was just..."

"You were just going to get us both killed."

"But I love you," Puck announced as Kurt pushed him back so hard he connected with Burt's truck that sat in the drive.

"Oh you do not, you ape."

"But I do."

"Kurt?" Puck followed Kurt's eyes back to the house to find Burt standing watching them. "You okay?"

"Now look what you've done," Kurt whispered before turning back to his dad. "Yeah I'm okay dad, Puck was just collecting some music from me."

"No I wasn't," Puck said in a whisper causing Kurt to give him one of his famous you're so dead looks.

"Yeah he just needed some songs, you know for glee."

"Well invite him in then son." Burt waved his hand up for Puck to follow him into the house and that's exactly what Puck did.

"Don't you dare mention the words love or baby," Kurt whispered as he trailed behind Puck into the house.

#

Kurt really was in the twilight zone because there was no way his dad and his baby daddy were sitting together bonding over Shark Attacks.

"Yeah I saw a really good one where the shark took the guys whole leg off," Puck announced with childish excitement.

"Yeah and he was only worried about his surf board." Burt let out a loud roar of laughter as he and Puck slapped their knees with their hands.

"My baby daddy is my dad's clone," Kurt whispered to himself causing Burt to turn and look up at him.

"You okay son?"

"Dinners ready," Kurt said quickly before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"So you're in glee with Kurt?" Burt stuffed his face with french fries as he looked at the jock. "You don't look the type."

"Puck's a really good singer," Kurt interrupted before Puck could answer.

"Yeah I..."

"Yeah he likes guitars," Kurt interrupted again as Puck tried to talk.

"And you're on the football team too?" Burt looked at Puck.

"Yeah I..."

"Yeah he's like the quarterback or halfback."

Burt looked at his son with a frown. "Are you sure you're okay son?"

"I just can't stop thinking about these songs, we should really get started." Kurt grabbed Puck's arm to make him stand. "We'll be down in my room."

"But you haven't finished your dinner," Burt called out as Puck was dragged out of the kitchen.

#

"Okay this little midteen crisis you're in the middle of needs to end now."

Puck watched from Kurt's bed as the young soprano marched up and down in front of him. "You told the girls that you were waiting for me to run," Puck accused. Puck could see Kurt wanted to deny it but he quickly thought against it and stayed quiet. He had stopped pacing up and down and now stood in front of the bed with his hand's on his hip's. "I won't break my promises Kurt."

"Well you're skipping plans." Kurt crossed his arms over his sweater. "Telling my dad was number eight on your list, there is a whole lot more you have to do before we tell him. I mean you have to get an apartment before the parents need to know anything."

"I need you to believe me first," Puck stood so he was towering over Kurt. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you've spent the last two years torturing me," Kurt answered honestly as he kept his arm's wrapped around his chest.

"And you think this is just another way for me to bully you?" Puck asked as Kurt nodded silently. "You honestly think I've got you pregnant just to torture you?"

"I think you slept with me for some sort of weird kick and now it's backfired on you."

"Well you're wrong." Puck took a step towards Kurt causing the young teen to step back. "I'm going to prove you wrong."

"I just don't want this baby to suffer," Kurt admitted quietly as his hand came down to rest on his small bump.

"I would die before I let that happen," Puck whispered. He kept his eyes on Kurt as he stood a step towards him closing the gap between them. As slowly as he could Puck reach out his hand to rest it on top of Kurt's. "I promise you I'm going to love this baby with everything I have."

The creek of the steps in Kurt's room caused the two teens to pull apart to find Burt standing looking down at them. "Up stairs now."

#

Puck hoped death would be painless because he really didn't want to suffer too much. He sat at the kitchen table by Kurt's side as Burt sat across from them watching. He just sat watching, not saying anything and not wanting them to say anything. He just wanted to watch. Puck had scrambled up the stairs after Kurt as soon as Burt snapped out his order, and now ten minutes later he was just waiting for the pain to start.

"Dad you're going to have to say something." Puck really wanted to ask Kurt to shut up and stop pissing off his dad more. "Seriously, because this game of who blinks first is really boring..."

"Is it true." Puck was sure getting his ass kicked would be better than this. "Did you get my son pregnant?"

Puck wanted to run, just get out of the seat and run without looking back, but that tiny little bump stopped him yet again. He couldn't understand how something so small could take up so much of his heart. "It's true," Puck admitted.

"You got my sixteen year old son pregnant?" Burt asked not taking his eyes off of Puck for a second.

"Yes."

"And is there any reason I shouldn't be kicking you out of my house and breaking your legs?" Burt's even tone was more frightening than any yelling he could be doing.

"Dad."

"I'm not asking you to speak Kurt. This is between me and Puck."

This was it Puck though. This was the moment where he could prove to Kurt just how serious he was about the baby. "You have every right to be angry with me Mr. Hummel, and I fully understand that you want to protect Kurt, but you don't have to protect him from me. I know I've screwed up, but I'm doing everything I can to fix it all. I have a plan." Puck ended his little speech by looking Burt in the eye. "I'm going to be the best dad I can be to my kid."

Burt sat back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest as he looked between Kurt and Puck. "And you've got no blame in this?" Burt asked his only child. "All the blame just lies with Puck?"

"Yes," Puck answered for Kurt. "All the blame lies with me. If you need to yell or hit, then you do it to me, Kurt has nothing to do with this."

"He's not going to hit you," Kurt scoffed. "Seriously dad, stop being an idiot."Puck sat forward in his seat so he was closer to Kurt just in case Burt snapped, but when he looked at the older man all he saw was the love in his eyes he had for his only child. "We both screwed up dad."

Burt nodded his head slowly before looking back at Puck. "What's your real name?"

"Noah, sir."

"Okay Noah, you got a job. Do you have money to provide for my grandchild?"

"Yes sir."

"He's working every morning before school, and every night after." Kurt answered with a smile that made Puck's heart do that little leap thing again. It almost looked like Kurt was proud of him or something.

"What about Saturday and Sunday?" Burt quizzed. "You got work for then?"

"No sir."

"You do now," Burt said standing up. "You be at the garage Saturday morning at seven. I don't pay much but whatever you make will go towards the baby. And you," Burt turned his attention to Kurt. "You be at the garage too. You're going to be doing the books, your money will go to the baby too."Burt stood from the table to stick his hand out for Puck to "You mess this up I'll make your life hell."

"Thanks sir," Puck accepted the handshake.

"No go home and tell your parents they're about to be grandparents."

Puck let out the breath he'd been holding the moment Burt disappeared from the kitchen. "Fuck that was scary."

"Was it?" Kurt sat cross legged at the table fixing his hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everything aches, from the back of his shaved head to his swollen feet, all he feels in pain. It's sad that his sixteen-year-old body feels so old, but that's what you get when you spend the night sleeping upright in your beaten up old truck. He knows he's to blame for all of this. He knew the moment he opened his mouth and told his mom about the baby that none of it would end well. He knew she would get upset, and he knew that when his mom got upset her boyfriend Cliff would be there sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong. He knew all this but Burt had ordered him to tell his mom, and he respected the older man too much not to do as he was told. He told his mom the moment he got home, and not even a hour later he was staggering out of the house and into his truck spitting out blood as he went. It was always his mouth Cliff went for first. Puck always thought it was because he was such a big mouth and Cliff wanted to shut him up, but every time it would start with a punch to the mouth. Puck can still remember the first time it had happened. He was thirteen and had only met Cliff twice before when he accidentally knocked over his mom's favorite vase causing it to smash into a hundred pieces. His mom had took to locking herself in her room like she always did when life got too much, and when Cliff came by to pick her up for their date to hear she wasn't going he had snapped and belted Puck across the face with the back of his hand. His big thick cheap ring had burst his lip and that was the beginning of it. After that day Puck took regular beatings from Cliff whenever Puck's mom locked herself in the bedroom. Breaking the news to her that she was going to be a grandma, and that the baby's 'mom' wasn't a nice Jewish girl, but a cute boy with no desire for any religion. Well that was too much for Mrs. Puckerman to take. She didn't just run and lock the bedroom door, she took the collection of Jewish Dvd's and a full bottle of gin as well. This meant she could be in there for weeks and Cliff would have to fend for himself. Cliff had sat back on his usual spot on the sofa and watched the whole has exchange between mother and son and before the bedroom could be slammed shut Cliff's fist had connected with Puck's face. For the next five minutes Puck endured one of the worst beatings ever from Cliff, and Puck knew it wasn't all to do with his mom's reaction to the news. As Cliff fist connected to different parts of Puck's body, words like fag and queer spilled from Cliff's mouth like he was spitting out poison. When the beating finally stopped and Cliff stood over Puck panting from exhaustion he gave the teen ten minutes to take everything from the house that meant something to him, and told him to get out. Puck didn't even pause to argue, he knew this day would come, so taking the stairs slowly as he gripped his sore ribs Puck went to his bedroom to get the one thing he would need.

Curled up on top of his bed with her face buried into his pillow as she cried silent tears lay Maya Puckerman, the only thing in the whole house that meant something to him. Scooping her up in his arms his little sister instantly clung to him as he whispered words of reassurance into her ear. He held her close to his chest as he made his way back downstairs and out of the door passing Cliff on the way. The older man said nothing, he didn't even seem surprised as Puck carried his little sister towards his truck.

Now he sat outside the high school with his little sister curled up asleep beside him and waited for Kurt to turn up. He had no idea what the hell he was going to do but he needed to warn Kurt not to go by his house in case Cliff was still there. Just like always Kurt pulled his car into his usual parking space and made his way over to Puck's truck.

"I tried calling you..."Kurt trailed off when his eyes caught Puck's beaten up face.

"Telling my mom didn't go so well." Puck tried to smile but any sudden facial movements and he as wincing in pain. Kurt's eyes caught Maya asleep beside Puck. "This is Maya, my little sister."

"Tell me what happened." The shock wore off Kurt quickly and he was climbing into the truck beside Maya.

"I told my mom like your dad said, and well... well let's just say it didn't go down well."

"She did this to you?" Kurt's hand twitched to reach out and touch Puck's sore face.

"Her boyfriend Cliff. He sort of threw me out." Puck tried not to feel embarrassed, but really how could he not?" Burt had done everything but light a cigar at the news and his fucked up family had beaten him up and threw him out.

"They threw you out?" Yep Puck really was embarrassed. "and Maya?"

"My mom's boyfriend told me to take what I needed." Puck looked down at his little sister. "I couldn't leave her, I'm all she's got."

"What about your mom?"

"My mom's sick," Puck confessed. He had never told anyone this not even Finn, but he knew Kurt needed to know. "After my dad left my mom had a nervous breakdown. They found her wandering down town at three in the morning wearing my dad's work overalls. They hospitalized her for a while and my grandma came to look after us. Maya was just a baby, my grandma couldn't stop her from crying like I could so she sort of became my responsibility. I make her dinner, make sure she does her homework, tuck her in at night. My mom tries but... well she's sick."Puck shrugged his shoulders again. "I guess I'm really going to need that apartment now."

Kurt stayed quiet as the tiny body beside him began to move. Puck watched with pride as his little sister opened her eyes to find Kurt's staring down at her. "You're Kurt," Maya said with excitement in her voice.

"Hi." Kurt gave a shy wave.

"I'm going to be an aunt," eight-year-old Maya said as she sat up.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Puck making him laugh. "She's my main girl, I tell her everything."

"We slept in the truck last night." Kurt's attention was pulled back down to the little girl at his side. "Noah snored so loud it woke me up twice."

"I told you it was because my nose is swollen." Puck used his playful teasing voice that was usually only reserved for when he and Maya were alone.

"Why didn't you come to my place?" Kurt interrupted the siblings conversation.

"It was late." Puck gave a short answer. The truth was it all came down to embarrassment again.

"Well you two can't go to school today, you need sleep," Kurt said as he reached inside his bag.

"We're just going to drive around a little, maybe look for an apartment. I just wanted to come here first and let you know what's happening."

Kurt finally found what he was looking for in the bottom of his bag. "I don't think so." He thrust his house keys into Puck's hand. "Go to my house and get some sleep. You both look like hell, and that's not a good look for an eight-year-old, sweetheart," Kurt said looking down at Maya and making her giggle. "I'll make an excuse with Figgins and meet you back at my house after school." Kurt ended his speech with a hair flick causing Maya to look up at him wide eyed making Puck laugh, he knew she would be hooked.

"I don't want to put you out."

"And I don't want my girl Maya to have to be forced to stay in this god awful truck any longer." Kurt sent a wink Maya's way and Puck could have sworn he saw love hearts in her eyes. "I'll see you both at my house later," Kurt said climbing out of the truck.

Puck watched with a whole lot of pride as Kurt strut across the parking lot towards Tina and Artie. "He's so cool," Maya said with a goofy grin on her face.

"He is," Puck replied wearing the same goofy grin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's the sound of soft giggling that wakes Puck from his deep sleep. He had only lay down on Kurt's bed next to Maya to help the little girl fall asleep, but here he was god knows how many hours later rubbing the sleep from his eyes and realizing Maya was no longer beside him. He followed the sound of the giggling up the stone steps of Kurt's room and into the main house where he saw his little sister and Kurt sitting together on the sofa watching TV.

"He's alive," Kurt joked when he looks up from the TV to find Puck standing watching them. Maya's eyes snap up from the TV and she grins big and wide at her older brother causing Puck's own mouth to twitch into a warm smile.

"You should have woke me." Puck chooses the seat beside Maya and ruffles her hair affectionately. "How long was I out?"

"It's just left six," Kurt says and Puck jumps from his seat.

"Shit, I wasn't meant to be here this long. I really need to be out looking for a place to stay tonight." Puck was already grabbing his shoes from the front door and throwing Maya her pink sneakers. His plan just wasn't going right at all. The only things he had managed to get right was find a job and make sure Burt didn't kick his ass, and he'd already missed a full day of work. He was just thankful Burt didn't come home and catch him in Kurt's bed. "Say goodbye to Kurt Maya." Puck bend down in front of his little sister to help her put on her shoes but she was already tucking her feet under her and shaking her head.

"Kurt says we can stay here."

Puck didn't need this, he didn't need charity. "Well that's nice of Kurt, but really, we can't stay here."

"But Mr. Hummel's away to get me pizza," Maya whined. "He even let me pick the topping."

"Your dad knows we're here?" All he needed now was a kick to the face and this day would be officially ruined.

"He came home for lunch and found you and Maya asleep in my bed," Kurt was smiling all happy like it was a good thing or something, but Puck knew different. Burt Hummel wasn't the first father to catch him in the bed of their kid, and he wouldn't be the first father to kick his ass for it.

"Even more reason to get out now," Puck said picking Maya up from the sofa.

"But I don't want to go," Maya whined doing her best to wiggle out of Puck's arms, but only managing to kick him in the balls.

"Fuck, Maya." Puck dropped his little sister back down onto the sofa before folding onto it himself. "Fuck that hurt."

"To bad she didn't do that before you knocked up my kid." Burt was home and standing looking over the back of the sofa with a smile on his face. "Now get your ass in the kitchen and help me dish this up."

Puck wasn't dumb enough to argue so he ignored his sister and Kurt's childish giggling and followed Burt into the kitchen. "Look Mr...

"One night." Burt held up one finger in front of Puck's face. "You've got one night here, and then I want you down at the hardware store with me tomorrow night after you finish work. You can't stay here, because... well you knocked up my kid, but I've got a nice apartment over the garage that's empty. You and Maya can move in there, but I've got some rules." Puck just stood looking at Burt, because really, anything he had to say would only sound dumb coming out of his confused mind right now. "I went by your mom's place just now."

"I'm sorry," Puck blurted out. He didn't know why he was sorry but he was. "I'm sorry for whatever they said."

"I didn't get to see your mom but your dad was home. Can't say it was a pleasure to meet him." Burt moved around the kitchen collecting plates. "I figured I would go there and sort things out, get you and Maya home." Puck knew the look Burt was giving him now, it was pity. The same look social workers would give him when they came to visit his mother. It was the 'I'm sorry your parents are fucked up' look. "Look none of that matters now." The look of pity was gone and Burt was back to his usual self. "Maya can stay here with Kurt and I until you get the apartment fixed up. It should only take you a week, and while you're doing it you can stay there. Kurt's old beds there so you'll have somewhere comfortable to sleep, and Maya will have a nice place here to stay until the apartments fixed up." An odd feeling of warmth spread over Puck and all he wanted to do was reach out and hug Burt, and from the look he was now getting from the older man he knew not to. "Don't think about getting all sensitive with me," Burt warned. "I only do that with Kurt."

"Thank you Mr. Hummel." Puck had never sound so sincere and he meant it.

"Your dad said I should be careful." Burt busied himself with slicing the pizza. "He said you were a bad kid, that I shouldn't have you in my home. He said you take drugs, drink too much, and sleep around." Puck stayed silent. He couldn't argue with the truth. "I'm giving you a chance here Noah, you blow it and..."

"You'll kick my ass," Puck sighed, "I know."

Burt shook his head. "No, you blow it and you will lose the three people that could become your world," Burt said looking right into Puck's eyes. "Now I don't know what you and Kurt are to each other, but I know from the way you look at him that there's love there, and that little girl in there worships you, so prove to those two people in there and that little baby that you can be the man they need."

"I can do that Mr. Hummel."

"I know you can kid." Burt smiled warmly at him before going to join Kurt and Maya in the living room.

#

Puck didn't know why he was feeling so happy, or why he hadn't stopped smiling to himself since the lights were turned off and he found himself curled up on the Hummel's sofa, but he was happy, and for the first time in a long time everything felt right. He was finally out of the hell hole he called a home, and the added bonus was he could take his sister with him. It had been a full twenty-four hours since he had walked out with Maya in his arms, and yet his mother still hadn't come looking for her daughter. He knew she wouldn't be looking for him, but he was sure she would try for Maya. Maybe this time he had really upset her, maybe this time he had broke her. The smile now slipped from his face because even though his mother had stopped caring about him years ago he hadn't once stopped loving her. She was still his mom, even when she was sitting back and letting the horrible things happen to him.

"You need to stop thinking so loud." Puck's eyes shot open to find Kurt leaning over the back of the sofa to look at him. "Seriously, your thinking woke me up."

"Sorry." Puck pushed himself up to make room for Kurt on the sofa.

"I couldn't sleep." Kurt admitted as he sat by Puck's feet. "Your little sister snores."

"You're the one that insisted on the sleepover," Puck joked poking Kurt's side with his feet.

"I thought it would be like my sleepovers with Mercedes," Kurt pouted, "you know where we talk about boys and do each others nails, but all Maya wanted to talk about was you... and well you're boring." Kurt teased but instantly froze when he realized what he'd said. "I'm sorry I..."

"I wish you wouldn't act like I'm about to throw you into a dumpster." Puck sighed at the shy look Kurt was now giving him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

"I know...I'm just being silly."

Puck didn't answer, instead he stayed quietly and looked down at Kurt's bump. He was so amazed at how big it had gotten in the last few days, but he didn't know if that was down to how much time he actually spent staring at it. He had went through a full hour of math just so he could steal side glanced at it as Kurt sat across from him. He wanted to feel it again, but thought asking Kurt would only sound silly. It's not like he could actually feel anything anyway. "Your dad's letting me and Maya move into the apartment above the garage." Puck broke the silence before he did something stupid like leap across the sofa and grab Kurt's stomach.

"And he's letting me and Maya design it."

Now Puck was scared. He's seen Kurt's bedroom, none of that had came cheap. "Maybe we could just start with some paint..."

"I'm thinking wooden blinds maybe a walk in wardrobe for Maya," Kurt rattled off completely ignoring Puck's pleas for paint. "And your room should be a nice warm color."

"Or I could just paint it all the same color..."

"And I saw the cutest dining table and chairs."

"Kurt," Puck laughed nervously, "I really don't have the money for all that."

"Please," Kurt scoffed, "my dads already handed over his credit card."

"I can't..."

"Listen he's going to be working you like a dog for the next few months so the least he can do is give you a nice place to live."

"I don't want charity." He'd rather go back to being beaten by Cliff than have to live with his hand out.

"He's planning on having you open the garage every morning to let the other guys in," Kurt said smirking. "He says it's so he can have an extra hour in bed, plus you'll be working every Saturday and Sunday. Trust me, you're working hard for it."

Puck only nodded mutely, he was too afraid to open his mouth and speak in case something stupid and sensitive fell out. His eyes fell onto Kurt's bump again instead.

"Oh for gods sake." Kurt reached his hand across the sofa for Puck's hand. "If you want to feel it just ask." Kurt ordered as he settled Puck's hand on top of his stomach. "It's your kid too you know."

"I know," Puck smiled as his heart did a little leap.

"Just keep your hand where I can see it," Kurt warned jokingly causing Puck to laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The further down the school hallway Puck walked the clearer it became that everyone was looking at him. Sure he was used to people turning in his direction whenever he walked into a room, but mostly that was because they were waiting for him to do something wrong. The looks he was getting now where different, they were looks of judgment instead of fear. He arrived at his locker just as the bell rang to find Mercedes leaning against it. She was giving him a look too, but her look was more of a look of disgust than of fear.

"I want to know what sick joke you think you're playing." Before he could even blink Puck felt himself being pushed against his locker and Kurt's best friend holding him by the throat.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Man she was strong. "You better back off."

"So this is your plan is it?" Puck was confused and it wasn't just because his air supply was being limited. "You think you can just play around with my boy Kurt's feelings and I won't do anything about it, boy you're more stupid than I gave you credit for."

"Look I don't know..." Puck winced as Mercedes slammed his head against the locker. "Fuck, what the hells your problem?"

"You are," Mercedes snapped. You think it's funny to get your friends to dumpster dive Kurt while you pretend to be all nice and sweet to him. He's starting to care about you..."

"I seriously don't know what the hell you're talking about." Puck pulled Mercedes hand from his throat. "I've not told anyone to do anything."

"Well explain to my why I had to fish the father of your baby out of a dumpster this morning because your football apes decided to throw him in there."

Puck's stomach sank as he listened to Mercedes screech at him. He could feel his fists clenching shut as he forced down the curse words that were threatening to spill out of his mouth. "Where's Kurt?"

"Oh no you don't." Mercedes grabbed Puck again but he pulled away from her fast. "Look why can't you just leave him alone."

"I didn't tell anyone to do anything to him...I wouldn't do that." Puck admitted honestly.

"It's exactly what you would do. You're Puck, the school bully, but you've picked the wrong boy this time..."

"Look I wouldn't hurt Kurt." Puck wanted to scream. He wanted to grab Mercedes by the jacket and force her to tell him where Kurt was now. "I love him..." It fell out of his mouth before he could even think about it, and by the look he was now getting from Mercedes she was as shocked as he was. "Just tell me where he is." He couldn't act any more, he just didn't have the strength to be the bad boy of McKinley High any more.

"The nurse was checking him over." Puck turned and walked away from Mercedes before she even finished talking. Puck didn't have time to stand and wait around for her to finish yelling at him. He needed to make sure Kurt was okay, and then he needed to make the rounds to every dumpster dive member of the football club and let them know as violently as he could that Kurt Hummel was off limits from now on. He didn't want them even looking at him any more, and if they had a problem with it they could deal with his fists. He was practicing his speech when two members of the hockey team came around the corner and smacked right into him.

"Watch it," Puck stumbled back as the giggling hockey players muttered an apology before passing him. God he hoped he wasn't that stupid looking when he was surrounded by his jock friends. Puck froze as he turned the corner to find Kurt standing at the end of it covered in bright red liquid. "What the fuck..." he trailed off as he ran towards Kurt.

"It's strawberry flavored this time," Kurt tried to joke as he wiped the cold slushie from his eyes.

"I'm going to fucking kill them," Puck snapped. "All of them, from the football team to the chess club, I'm going around them all and kicking every one of their asses." Puck stood panting heavily while Kurt stood smiling up at him. "And why are you smiling, you should be pissed like I am."

"I'm just happy I wore this outfit today."Puck looked down to find Kurt in a pair of red jeans and big baggy knitted jumper. "My grandma bought me this last Christmas, and I've been praying that it would get slushied.

"You're so weird," Puck said laughing as took Kurt by the hand. "Let's go clean you up."

"What about kicking the chess clubs asses?" Kurt asked jokingly.

"They'll wait."

#

Puck gently ran his hand through the young sopranos hair as he tried his best to ignore his heart doing that little leapy thing again, seriously he would need to see a doctor about that because it just wasn't normal. He stood over Kurt as he washed his hair wondering if a sixteen-year-old could have heart attack when Kurt let out a high pitched scream. "What the hell?" Puck jumped back from the sink and away from the younger boy.

"Oh my god," Kurt screeched again as he turned to look at Kurt.

"What?"

"Oh..."

Puck stood back watching as Kurt reached up to cover his mouth with his hand. "Is it the baby?" Puck asked in a panic. "Are you having the baby?" Kurt shook his head no before launching himself into one of the cubicles. Puck then stood back with a look of horror on his face as he watched the father of his baby bend over a toilet to empty his stomach. Puck would have given anything to race over to him and rub his back while giving him words of comfort, but Puck knew that's not how it would go. Puck knew the minute he entered the cubicle he would be forced to push Kurt out of the way and be sick himself. Vomit just wasn't his thing. He stood with his back pressed against the wall long after Kurt stopped heaving and walk back out of the cubicle. "Are you okay?"

Kurt was already searching through his bag pulling out a small tooth brush and some toothpaste. "I take it you don't do sick?" Kurt's voice was light and he was smiling so Puck felt it was okay to remove himself from the wall.

"Does that happen a lot?" Puck was concerned even if a little part of him just wanted to know so he didn't have to be around when it happened.

"Morning, noon, and night," Kurt said shrugging, "no biggie."

Puck pulled the small towel from Kurt's bag as he began drying the back of his head. He watched Kurt's reflexion in the bathroom mirror as Kurt began brushing his teeth. "I don't think I could be as brave as you," Puck admitted looking right into Kurt's eyes. "You walk around the school not caring what others think. I love that about you." Puck watched closely as he said the word love. He wanted to test it out without having to actually say it for real. "You're real no matter what happens to you."

"Can't actually hide who I am," Kurt mumbled around the toothbrush.

"But you know, so you're so clued in to what's going on around you. You know for a fact that you're going to get out of this school, and that the rest of us will be left behind like the Lima losers we are."

Kurt took the toothbrush from his mouth to turn around and look up at Puck. "You're not a Lima loser."

"Oh I am." Puck had to look away, he couldn't look Kurt in the eye. That would only lead to grabbing him and kissing him, and that would only lead to being slapped by a five-foot-four pregnant man.

"Well my baby isn't going to have a loser for a father so you better change that." Kurt took a step closer to Puck making him look back down at him. "Two months ago I would have been the first to describe you as a Lima loser, but something has changed. Now I don't know if that's got something to do with having your spawn inside me, but I kind of like you..." Kind of like you sounded petty perfect to Puck's ears and the big wide smile on his face was proof of that. "Don't get cocky about it," Kurt warned as he poked his finger into Puck's chest.

"Thanks," Puck whispered and instantly wanted to bitch slap himself for it.

"I kind of like you a lot..." Kurt whispered as he took another step towards puck. They were almost touching and Puck's heart was doing that damn leaping thing again.

"Thanks," Puck whispered again causing Kurt to laugh.

"You're welcome," Kurt stood on his tip toes. "I think...oh god." And Kurt was back in the cubicle hunched over the toilet.

Puck stood at the sink having a silent argument with himself. Part of him wanted to say screw you to the fear of vomit and go and comfort the father of his baby, and another part of him wanted to run. Run as far away as he could get until he had escaped the smell of sick. Luckily the smarter side of his brain won and he found himself kneeling at the cubicle door gently rubbing small circles into Kurt's back while whispering words of comfort in his ear.


End file.
